The use of outdoor gas appliances such as gas grills and gas barbecues has become prevalent today. However, because of the use of these appliances and their storage in an outdoor location, the appliances are subject to the elements, which includes allowing insect life access to their internal components.
For instance, insects such as spiders, wasps, bees, grasshoppers, and arachnids have been known to enter the venturi tubes and other fuel feed lines of gas burners and clog these lines thus interrupting fuel flow to the burners which may cause improper operation or malfunctioning of the unit. In addition, insects which enter the venturi tube may die inside the tube and their bodies may disrupt or constrict the flow of gas to the burner which is undesirable for proper operation of these grills.
Past gas grill manufacturers have attempted to remedy this problem by recommending periodic cleaning of the venturi tube and providing tools to perform this task. In addition manufacturers of gas grills have cautioned users about this type of problem and recommended periodic inspections of the venturi tube and primary air opening.